1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting systems, and more particularly pertains to a new and decorative lighting system utilizable in conjunction with strings of Christmas lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various module systems for providing decorative lighting is well known in the prior art. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,993, which issued to S. Robinson on Sept. 19, 1972. The Robinson invention affectively comprises a lighting fixture unit which utilizes a housing adapted to be mounted on a building or some similar structure. Electric lights are carried in a holder which is swingably mounted within the housing to thus permit a moving of the lights between a hidden position in the housing and an exposed position extending through the housing. The system thus allows for the permanent mounting of Christmas lights to the eaves of a house whereby they are exposed and used only during the holiday season.
Another module system of interest is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,863, which issued to M. Prematz on Dec. 5, 1978. As illustrated in this patent, a string of outdoor decorative lights may be connected to a facer board on a building cove. A stowable embodiment of the invention provides for a hinged attachment of the lights to the facer board and means for securing the lights in a displayed position or in a hidden position. This system is also designed for the permanent installation the lights around the eaves of the house.
A further lighting module system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,653, which issued to M. Kovacs on Nov. 2, 1982. The Kovacs construction is defined by an adjustable four sided frame assembled from four channel members. Each member is provided with slotted apertures for holding light bulbs on a longitudinal inner side flange thereof, and the frame structure is particularly designed for mounting around a rectangular window opening. The frame structure may be permanently mounted to the window edges, while the lights are selectively removable and attachable thereto, depending upon the season.
The above-described patents are illustrative of the fact that there is a continuing interest in new and improved lighting module systems utilizable in conjunction with the decorating of a home or some similar structure. While each of these systems are functional for their intended purpose, none of them address the need for additional and selectively changeable decorations which could be associated with the lights forming a part thereof. As can be appreciated, there is a continuing need for new and improved lighting module systems which facilitate creative decorative changes by users, and the present invention is substantially directed towards accommodating this need.